Global navigation satellite systems have been in operation for decades now. The accuracy of such systems is only in the range of several dozens of meters. Only by employing ground-based reference stations, the accuracy can be increased. In order to do so, real-time kinematics are used. For example, in a mobile telephone system, a base station sends real-time kinematic signals to mobile stations in order to increase the accuracy of the built-in global navigation satellite system receivers of the mobile stations.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 9,519,063B2 shows such a global navigation satellite system using real-time kinematics.
Accordingly, there is a need for a measuring device and a measuring method able to evaluate the ability of a device under test to process global navigation satellite system signals and real-time kinematic signals.